Twisted
by killjarkidranger
Summary: Based off of Starkid's song Twisted. Rated T because I'm paranoid...


The young demigods ran to their hideout deep in the woods. When they reached their destination, Vernon sighed and looked around.

"We've gone against camp half blood" he yelled, "the highest act of treason!"

The twins, Phoebe and Maisy, stood up along with Claire.

"But we had good intentions! It's not like we didn't do it for a reason!" The twins shouted back.

Claire put up her hand to silence everyone. When they didn't shut up she slapped all three of them.

"The monsters will get us first, if we're lucky." She stated calmly. "They'll torture if not."

"What made us think that we could get away with this plot?!" Carlos screamed as he panicked.

Everyone yelled and screamed at each other until Mia whispered to Claire. Again Claire put her hand up to silence everyone, and they did this time. Then nodded for Mia to say what she had to.

"It's not too late bring it back, maybe we'll be forgiven." Mia said in a quiet voice. She wasn't as outgoing as she used to before she was kidnapped, coming back with a baby. Her baby, which was in her arms.

"But our crimes can help improve our this world we must live in." Maisy said in a calmer voice.

"Aren't we bound by duty to the people of this world" Phoebe finished.

"How would the golden rule apply in this situation?" They said together. "As a mortal I'd be grateful for the aid, but if I were Chiron I'd hate to be betrayed."

That made Carlos realize what they meant, and he suddenly spoke.

"So, whichever we chose we'll be enemies to someone either way?" They nodded to him. Everyone got quiet at this realization, looking at each other with despair. Until now they had always followed the rules and stayed on their path, temptations may have come but they resisted each time. Now, which way could they go when everything was so... so...

Suddenly, a sound could be heard in the back. It was their friend Nico Di Angelo, who gave them a small smile.

"Look I don't know what happened but I have some people who could help you," He said. Everyone already knew what was going to happen. When the ground started to rumble, Mia held on tighter to her daughter, Bianca, named after her half sister. Suddenly, out of the ground, came five ghosts. One person, Gaea, spoke up.

"I used to be the ruler of this world I was kind and always kept my word, but my sons held the end of my rein, that I was far too weak to rule the world. So they dethroned me, rezoned me, and on top of this left me. In eternal sleep for centuries. Took everything I had and even though I'm mad the truth and I now share an old grave. The story lingers on but the version that's been drawn is twisted." After this, their old friend Luke shared his tale.

"The gods had never seen a more progressive king than me. Gods, demigods, and mortals all lived in harmony. I'd brought an end to this old old feud, I was prepared for anything except for what ensued. My father left again said 'bye son' and left me home, returned to all the hate in the place that was my home. Though I wanted to get him back to me, I always was denied. So when I saw opportunity to get him back, I tried. Olyp. came before down as I fell in something that was... well twisted." He sadly spoke, "they weren't ready for my ideas."

Gaea put a hand on his shoulder, "They didn't hate you for your idea they hated you for that evil looking scar on your face. The fates favor the beautiful you know."

"Oh that's so wrong, " Selina told them before turning to face the alive demigods, "in camp I had eyes for Luke and Charlie. But then, tragedy struck. Luke had turned against the camp with an army... and Titans, so I did what anyone would to and became a spy for him. But how could I know I'd already chosen camp? To me this wasn't my best plan, but the heart wants what it wants. Sometimes what it wants is twisted."

"I only wish to reclaim what's mine!" Gaea yelled.

"I only wish to have my dad back!" Luke shouted.

"I only wish to love them!" Selina screamed.

"I only wish to show school spirit!" Kelly shouted.

"I only wish to have him care!" Luke yelled again.

"I only wish to show them I'm the king!" Midas screamed.

"I only wish to have my kingdom back!" Gaea shouted again.

"So we wouldn't end up in war!" Midas yelled again.

"I only wish, I only wish, I only wish!" They repeated until Gabe popped out of the ground.

"I only wish to get rid of Percy!" He screamed, but everyone told him to leave. But when the demigods looked around the ghosts were gone.

"It's an unfortunate situation," Nico told them, "but you do have a choice."

Before he could leave, Mia stopped him and gave him Bianca and the magical necklace that caused this.

"Keep her safe, I trust you." She told him before he was gone.

"What remains of a man, when they're dead and gone?" Carlos asked, "only memories and stories of those deeds will linger on."

"But if their accomplishments aren't in the tale that's told, are the deeds that go unheard of their legacy as well?" Vernon asked.

"If a war brakes out tomorrow, we'll all have hell to pay." Phoebe said.

"Why protect our reputation, we're dead men either way." Maisy finished. Then Mia thought of something that scared her to death.

She looked at everyone "How will they tell our stories? How will they tell this tale? Will anyone even care?"

"The question is whether it's better to be useless and well liked, or a savior but hated." Claire told her when Vernon stood up.

"We'll never the heroes, all the demigods adore! But if we hide to save our lives what has our lives been for!" He yelled at them, "the road ahead will twist but we can never swerve!"

"We'll give them all the unsung anti-heroes they deserve, we've nothing left to lose so the last path to use is twisted." The twins yelled, "twist our words let the people scorn us. Who cares if no one will ever mourn us."

"They can burn the side of the story they'll never learn! Let the truth be twisted! Let our lives be twisted. We'll be twisted, it's our turn!" Everyone yelled as they finally got ready to fight.

Hello everyone! This is based off of Starkid's song Twisted which I don't own, I dint own PJO either. Please excuse any mistakes I didn't really edit this. I hope you like it!


End file.
